Renwicks Ruine (Kapitel)
"Renwicks Ruine" ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Clary versucht, die Geschichte zu verarbeiten. Ihr wird klar, dass Valentin ihr wahrer Vater ist, was sie sehr entsetzt. Sie grübeln, wo er sich verstecken könnte und finden heraus, dass er vermutlich in Renwicks Ruine auf Roosevelt Island ist. Sie fahren mit dem gesamten Rudel dort hin und es kommt zu Kämpfen mit Forsaken. Luke und Clary können in das Gebäude gelangen und finden dort Jocelyn. Während Luke mit Pangborn kämpft, steigt Clary weiter hinauf. Sie findet Jace und Valentin und erfährt, dass sie Vater und Sohn sind. Inhalt Clary schweigt lange nach der Geschichte. Sie fühlt sich, als würde ihr ganzes Leben um sie zerbrechen. Sie fragt Luke nach ihrem angeblichen Vater und er erzählt ihr, dass John Clark der Sohn der Nachbarn war, der bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam. Die Nachbarn hatten sie beauftragt, sein Portrait zu malen und Jocelyn hatte das Foto behalten um Clary zu erzählen, dass er ihr Vater wäre. Somit konnte sie verhindern, dass Clary je nach ihm suchen würde. Clary ist verbittert, weil Jocelyn sie so lange belogen hat und erkennt schließlich, dass Valentin ihr wirklicher Vater ist. Diese Erkenntnis entsetzt sie völlig, da Valentin für sie der Inbegriff des Bösen ist. Weinend fragt sie nach ihrem toten Bruder und ihren Großeltern. Luke bittet sie, sich nicht zu quälen, während Clary klar wird, dass Jocelyn immer so überführsorglich war, weil sie bereits ein Kind verloren hatte. Gretel erscheint wieder mit etwas zu Essen und Verbandszeug. Als sie sich über Clarys Verletzungen beschwert, erzählt Clary, dass es Hugo war, Hodges Rabe. Luke erzählt ihr, dass der Vogel eigentlich Hugin heißt und Valentin gehörte, der ihn zum Töten abgerichtet hat. Clary will nicht weiter über die Vergangenheit reden und fragt, was sie tun sollen. Luke sagt, dass sie nicht wissen, wo Valentin ist, doch Clary fällt ein, dass Magnus Bane gesagt hatte, dass es in New York zwei Portale gibt: das bei Madame Dorothea und eines bei Renwick. Sie grübeln, was Renwick sein könnte, bis Clary klar wird, dass es möglicherweise ein Ort ist. Sie lassen Gretel zunächst ein Telefonbuch und dann ein Telefon holen. Während die Werwölfin fort ist, sagt Clary, ob sie Valentin töten können, wenn sie ihn gefunden haben. Luke ist entsetzt, aber Gretel kehrt zurück, ehe Clary noch etwas sagen kann. Sie ruft Simon an und fragt zunächst nach Isabelle, und dann bittet sie ihn darum, etwas im Internet für sie zu suchen. Er kann herausfinden, dass es sich bei Renwick um ein verlassenes Irrenhaus auf Roosevelt Island handelt. Sie erzählt Luke davon, der die Insel als Blackwells Island bezeichnet und sagt, sie hätte früher einer Schattenjägerfamilie gehört. Danach schickt er Gretel fort, um das ganze Rudel zusammen zu rufen, weil sie sich auf eine Schlacht vorbereiten müssen. Sie verlassen den Werwolfunterschlupf, der sich als chinesisches Take away-Restaurant ausgibt. Sie fahren mit Lukes Auto zu Renwick und er bittet sie, ihm von Jace zu erzählen. Clary berichtet, was sie über Jace weiß und dass er Michael Waylands Sohn ist, der von Valentin getötet wurde. Clary fragt, ob sich Werwölfe immer im Mondschein verwandeln, doch Luke erklärt, dass das nur den Frischlingen passiert. Er erzählt ihr auch, dass er erst seit einer Woche der Anführer des Rudels ist, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Jocelyn von Valentin entführt worden war. Sie kann hören, dass er es nicht bedauert, seinen Vorgänger getötet zu haben, aber auch nicht stolz darauf ist. Clary erinnert sich an seine Verletzungen, die sie gesehen hat, als sie, Simon und Jace Luke heimlich in dessen Haus beobachteten. Sie erreichen schließlich die Insel und Luke hält eine kurze Besprechung ab. Luke bittet Clary, immer in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, da ihm klar ist, dass sie nicht zurückbleiben wird. Als sie das Gelände betreten, kann Alaric Forsaken riechen. Die Rudelmitglieder verwandeln sich in Werwölfe. Ein Forsaken kann den Ring der Werwölfe durchbrechen, doch Gretel bekämpft ihn und stirbt dabei. Alaric bringt Clary ins Gebäude und Luke folgt ihnen. Er befielt Alaric, draußen zu bleiben. Sie gehen tiefer in das Gebäude und finden Hinweise darauf, dass die Mitglieder des Kreises und Valentin sich tatsächlich dort aufhalten. In einem Raum finden sie schließlich die bewusstlose Jocelyn in einem Bett. Sie ist gefesselt. Luke vermutet, dass sie unter einem Zauberbann steht. Clary will Waffen holen, um die Ketten zu zerbrechen, doch Blackwell erscheint und erklärt, dass man sie nicht brechen kann. Luke und Blackwell reden und beinahe hätte Blackwell etwas verraten, als Pangborn erscheint und ihn unterbricht. Luke versucht zu verhandeln, doch Clary ist dagegen. Sie fragt nach Jace, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Blackwell schimpft über Jocelyn, und Luke greift ihn an und kann ihm die Kehle durchschneiden. Pangborn fordert Luke auf, mit ihm zu kämpfen und dieser sagt Clary, dass sie weglaufen soll. Clary rennt aus dem Raum, während Luke sich verwandelt. Sie will eine Waffe holen, kann sie jedoch nicht hochnehmen, da sie mit einem Zauberbann befestigt zu sein scheinen. Da das Stockwerk leer zu sein scheint, entscheidet sie sich, hinauf zu gehen. Sie fühlt sich müde und erschöpft. In einem großen Raum oben trifft sie auf Jace, der auf die Kämpfe draußen hinunter sieht. Sie rennt zu ihm und Jace ist überrascht, sie zu sehen. Er wirkt seltsam zerbrechlich. Clary sagt ihm, dass sie nur an ihn denken konnte und wegen ihm gekommen ist. Als er erfährt, dass sie mit Luke und seinem Rudel da ist, sagt Jace, dass Luke die Werwölfe zurückrufen muss. Clary versteht nicht, was er meint, doch als sie ihn genau ansieht, merkt sie, dass er gesund und geheilt aussieht. Jace erklärt, dass er seine frischen Sachen von seinem Vater hat. Clary sagt, dieser wäre tot, doch Jace erklärt, dass er ihn gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hat. Er sagt, dass Hodge ihn all die Jahre belogen hat. Clary fragt, wo sein Vater ist und Jace will antworten, aber Valentin erscheint. Er will mit Jace abreisen, und entdeckt dann Clary. Er fragt, wer sie ist und Clary will ihn töten, doch Jace sagt, dass dieser sein Vater ist. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jocelyn Fray * Samuel Blackwell - als Blackwell * Emil Pangborn - als Pangborn * Jace Wayland Erwähnt * Valentin Morgenstern * Jocelyn Fray * Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern * Jace Wayland Schattenwesen * Luke Garroway * Gretel * Alaric Erwähnt * Magnus Bane * Alaric Irdische * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Madame Dorothea Dämonen * Forsaken Orte * Unterschlupf des New Yorker Rudels * Renwicks Ruine Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel